lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Bartholomule Bass
Bartholomule Bass or'' "Bart Bass" is the son of Francis, and Karie Bass making him the Patriarch of the influencial House Bass. Bart has one sibling in the form of Jack Bass of whom is a weak minded man that has been hidden by the family for much of his life lest people believe they have a weakeness in their ranks. Bartholomule Bass and Mermile Toillens have three children together in the form of Chuck, Markus, and Angela Bass of which Chuck Bass is the current heir of House Bass but a known playboy that disapoints Bart and knows about this and has attempted to imrove by becoming violent like his father, his daughter Angela is a wise young girl that is slowly moving into a position to go over her own brother and take control of House Bass, and his final son Markus is just a young boy at the time of the Rise of Lucerne. Bart Bass was born the oldest of the three children of Francis, and Mary Bass, and as this was his status he would be born the heir to House Bass one of the three most powerful houses in the Republic of Dresdan. As the oldest he understood that his life would eventually lead him to the position of Lord of his house so he prepared himself for this eventuality. In this preparation he became known to the nobles of Dresdan as a rather violent man due in large part to the tuetelage of his Guardian in the form of Ingolf of Catridge of whom was seen by many as a just but fair man but in truth was a cold calculated killer of whom instilled in young Bart Bass his violent view of the world. He was known to brutally whip those that upset him, or even worse if they failed him. This continued almost completely publicly until his father Francis began to take a reputation hit from it, and he forced his son to only continue privately, and this public embarrassment alongside the corrupting influence of Ingolf would lead to Bartholomule to murder his father, mother and sister in the event that led to him becoming the lord of House Bass and instigating his plans for the Fire Sale. Following the events of the Fire Sale the architect and now Patriarch in the form of Bartholomule Bass found his betrothal retracted and offers of marriage to be much less then they once were and thus he would accept a marriage offer for Mermile Toillens of whom was a religious fanatic but pretty enough that Bart was somewhat okay with the marriage on the surface.In his position as patriarch he has continued his House's recent history of weakening the other major houses of Dresdan, with the most noteable event being the Fire Sale in which he destroyed house Catridge. Following this he has married off his son to the last living child in House Catridge and will with this move merge House Catridge with House Bass. History Early History Bart Bass was born the oldest of the three children of Francis, and Mary Bass. As the oldest he understood that his life would eventually lead him to the position of Lord of his house so he prepared himself for this eventuality. In this preperation he became known to the nobles of Dresdan as a rather violent man. He was known to brutally whip those that upset him, or even worse if they failed him. Marriage Following the events of the Fire Sale the architect and now Patriarch in the form of Bartholomule Bass found his betrothal retracted and offers of marriage to be much less then they once were and thus he would accept a marriage offer for Mermile Toillens of whom was a religious fanatic but pretty enough that Bart was somewhat okay with the marriage on the surface. 'Family Members' Chuck Bass Large.jpg|Karl Bass - Son|link=Karl Bass 'Relationships' Auditore family crest by terraxbb4ever.png|'Karie Bass II.' - - ''Family/Enemy - - Bartholomule, and Karie were as close as mother and son could be but as Bart became increasingly violent and Karie became an obstacle to this their relationship deterioted and then after Bart's father lied about why she had left their family their relationship ended thus leading to Bart murdering her during the Fire Sale.|link=Bartholomule Bass Category:House Bass Category:Vandal Category:People Category:People of Dresdan Category:Patriarch Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight